yourturntodiefandomcom-20200215-history
Gin Ibushi
| romaji =Ibushi Gin | image =gin big.png | aliases =Strange child ( ) | affiliation =Heiwa Elementary Class 6-3 | occupation =Elementary school student | age =12 Gin AI | birthday = | relatives = *Unnamed mother *Unnamed step-father | species =Human | gender =Male | height =138 cm (4'6") | weight =35.5 kg (78.3 lbs) | hair_color =Brown | eye_color =Green | status =Alive | date_of_death = | cause_of_death = }} Gin Ibushi ( |Ibushi Gin}}) is a 6th grader and one of the 20 participants forced into playing the Death Game. Appearance Gin is a 12-year-old boy of somewhat average height and weight. He wears denim shorts, a grey t-shirt, a grey medical mask and a cape with a hood on it made to look like cat ears. He also wears cat paw mittens and pawed shoes and carries around a cat cushion which he very affectionately calls 'Mew-chan'. Personality Gin tries to remain positive and optimistic in the situation that he has found himself and the other participants in. He shows that he trusts others easily and believes in most of the people that he meets. It's very rare to see Gin looking down or sad. He is very clingy and gets attached to those he meets and gives them nicknames. He becomes especially attached to Sara, and views her as a completely trustworthy and kind sibling figure. While he may be young, Gin always attempts his best to help the group by finding clues and remains strong despite the circumstances. History Background Gin Ibushi is a student at Heiwa Elementary, he is in Class 6-3. He takes care of the class animals. He says he doesn’t find school fun because he doesn’t like some of the other students, but still thinks it's fun to meet up with friends and play together. He actually doesn’t wear his in-game outfit to school because teachers and other students don't approve of it and get mad at him, so he only wears it at home. This causes some problems for Gin as he finds it easier to communicate and talk to people when he wears his outfit, so he ends up feeling a bit uneasy at school. As he abides by this rule, he’s thought of as obedient by his classmates, but Gin himself disagrees. His aspiration is to live with animals always! He’s super into gators at the moment, he thinks they’re cute. The Death Game Relationships Family Gin is an only child, he lives with his mother and step-father. Both of his parents work so he tends to get quite lonely. He loves his mother very dearly, and Gin very affectionately mentions how she's super nice, and regardless of how late she gets home or how exhausted she is, she always cooks dinner for him, but this is much to Gin's dismay because he worries about her overworking herself. About his step-father, he does like him, but his dad has an alcohol problem that Gin gets annoyed and embarrassed about. Gin states that he doesn’t want to become 'that kind of pathetic grownup'. His step-father married his mother when Gin was 2. Gin AI Appellations Game participants= |-|Organization members= |-|Others= Trivia *His likes are listed as Nya-chan, cushions, cats, and dogs in his character profile. )|date=May 30, 2019|author=Nankidai|publisher=Pixiv|language=Japanese}} Though, currently he's into gators. *Gin has a distaste for peppers. *He's the only character whose collar is not seen in the game in any sprite or artwork. *Based on Gin's birthday, age, and grade, it can be deduced that the events of the Death Game take place between March 13 and early April. In Japan, the school year ends in late March and begins early April. 6th graders are aged 11-12, and since his birthday is in March, Gin would be one of the youngest of his peers; turning 12 just as his sixth year was ending and entering 7th grade/middle school the next month. Thus, the events of the Death Game must start between Gin's birthday on March 13th but before entering his first year of middle school in April. *The kanji that makes up his first name is . *He has a 1.3% chance of winning the Death Game. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Participants Category:Males